More Than Just a Friend
by district-forks
Summary: Life in District 2 isn't the best for Clove Enright. The only way she makes it through is with her best friend, Cato Fuller. But when Clove gets reaped for the 74th Hunger Games, Cato can't let her go in alone. A story of first and only love and what it takes Clove to realize it. Mature for language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Is it even mandatory to do these? I don't really know but a lot of stories I follow have these, so hey I'm gonna do it. I do not own these beautiful characters; however I would pay Suzanne Collins millions of dollars if I had money.

* * *

"GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP NOW!" my father yells at me. Great. It's going to be one of those days.

Before I piss him off anymore I jump out of bed. I've never understood why father is like this in the mornings, but ever since mom left everything turned to shit. She didn't even have the courtesy to take me and my little brother, Shawn. That would have been the motherly thing to do.

She left when I was ten. I'm fifteen now. She remarried and got a bigger house with a nicer family. She doesn't even call…

I walk out to Shawn in a green long sleeve shirt and brown cargo pants. It's November, it's getting colder. I make him bacon, egg and cheese with extra bacon, his favorite, for breakfast. I'm already pissed at my dad so I tell Shawn that I'll be back before the reaping. Who knows where my father went. Certainly not me. I grab a sliver of bacon and barge out the door.

I'm halfway to my secret thinking spot before I think I should go back home. This is Shawn's first reaping. He's bound to be scared. But I must be a selfish person because I continue walking.

My thinking spot really isn't all that fantastic, but obviously it helps me think. It's in the woods right next to a lake. Only two people come out here. Only me and…

"Clove, wow, didn't expect you out this early." Cato cries out.

Sigh. Cato.

Now I know what you're thinking. 'Aww! How cute!' And all I can say is, "God I wish."

Our relationship is beyond confusing. We're best friends; he's never liked me that way. And nowadays he practically flaunts his new girlfriend in my face.

Cato makes his way over to where I'm seated, sitting on his usual rock across from me.

"Hey, so Allie made brownies for after the reaping. Do you want to come over? I mean it will just be us and you. But I think it could be fun."

See what I mean.

I can picture the night already. Cato and Allie making out in the corner, with me holding these "brownies" in my lap, stuffing my face while watching my best friend get swallowed by that whore.

Now that's an exaggeration. Allie isn't really a whore; she is sort of nice if you remove the blonde hair, the fake nails, and the giant boobs. Sometimes I wish I can throw her into the Hunger Games just to watch her crash and burn because she can't straighten her hair or do her makeup.

But I never say anything because honestly I like him a little too much, and I don't want to lose him. And saying something stupid might just do that.

We became best friends during training. I had just turned twelve. (I dodged a major bullet being born in December. I missed the reaping by just a couple of weeks, so to everyone else they were excited that I got to train more. But me I was happy that I wasn't going to die in an arena full of kids.) Cato was fifteen. I remember only because in the first week of my training the instructors made us choose a weapon for which you would master; that way we had the advantage if we got to participate in the Hunger Games. And while I looked over the many different types of knives I watched one of the handsomest boys I had ever seen stab a dummy all the way through with just a sword. I was flabbergasted!

When I was younger I was a lot more outgoing, now I can barley talk about my feelings in front of him. That afternoon I complemented him, and will be forever grateful. We hit it off really well. And the rest you can say is history.

No, I'm kidding. God I wish it was that easy.

From that day on he would walk to my house every morning to pick me up and would walk all the way back after training. I could have sworn he liked me…

Only then do I hear him screaming.

"CLOVE? CAN YOU HEAR ME? GOD, CLOVE WHAT'S WRONG?!"

"What?" was all I could think of.

"Clove you nearly gave me a heart attack." Cato says a little calmer, his hands on my shoulders.

"Why? You finally realized that I'm better at pretty much everything compared to you?" I have this bad habit of joking when I'm nervous.

"No, because you were just talking and all of a sudden became unresponsive. I waved my hands, but you were really out of it. What were you thinking about?" Hah I didn't even realize I was talking to him.

"Nothing." You. "How about you worry about yourself. I mean this** is** you last reaping. Your name is in plenty of times."

"You know we're not supposed to talk like that. We're supposed to love the Games and want to be a part of it."

"Is it a law?" I ask jokingly, even though I already know the answer.

"Here? Practically. You know how hard we work for this. We want to bring pride to the district."

I actually laugh out loud. "You know you don't believe that."

"But for the Capitol's sake that's all that matters. Hey it's getting kinda late we should get you home."

Why is he such a gentle man sometimes? He walked me home to my little house, not that I didn't expect it, but it still made my heart skip a beat. Once inside I ran straight to my room, throwing Shawn a quick hi. Good, he's already dressed in the outfit I laid out this morning. I close and lock the door behind me and ran to the window above my bed. Cato starts walking down the road when he saw me.

I run to the window after he drops me off every day, but this is the first time he actually acknowledges me. He gives me a quick wave and blew me a kiss teasingly. **A kiss.**

My pulse begins to quicken while I rummage through my shelves for something nice to wear. I was considering picking out something sexy and then going to Cato's later just to show Allie I can be a bitch. But decided against it.

I mean if I do end up going to the Capitol I rather not look like that. My name is in that bowl four times. It is a possibility. I'm more worried about Cato. Seven is a lot in a wealthy district and I can't imagine him in the Games. It actually causes an ache in my stomach.

But secretly I think that we are two of the only people in this district, when it comes to not wanting to participate in these Games. I absolutely hate them. They took my older sister, Rose's, life. And I hate the Capitol because of it. I was only seven.

My head is still spinning when I walk out to Shawn in a long sleeved brown knee length dress with a pink ribbon around my waist. It's not really my style, but it was something Cato had given me over the years.

I walk up to Shawn while putting on some pink flats. "You nervous?"

He nods his head yes and I give him a big hug. "You'll be fine, I promise."

"I'm more worried about you," he said looking down at his feet.

"Hey look at me. I'll be fine." Just as I finished the door bell rang.

I rush to the door to answer it. I'll give you one guess who it was.

I was pretty sure it was Cato dressed and ready to pick us up, but it wasn't.

It was my mother.

* * *

**Kourtnie speaks:** Was this weird? I feel like this is weird. I started writing this fanfic in the summer, so I have up until chapter 16 written. I'll post them whenever. But it's spring time now, and I have the writing fever so that is why I have finally posted.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I wish I could create awesome characters, but sadly I can't. THANKS SUZANNE!

Mature themes I guess. I feel awful. How could I do this to my precious bb angel.

* * *

"Mom?"

I honestly had no idea what to say. What would I say to the woman who left us? Just left without a look back? Without calling once. To me she is an evil person for leaving us. When I look into her eyes I don't know who I'm staring at.

"Clove? Is that really you? You're so grown up. A true woman." As she walks in she leaves the door wide open.

"I guess you wouldn't know that right? It tends to happen to people. Growing up. I grow everyday while you're with your other family. The one you love so much that you left me and Shawn for," I say my voice not even faltering, I will not show weakness to this woman. "Why are you even here?" I ask.

"Clover Bear please let me…"

"Don't you DARE CALL ME THAT! HOW DARE YOU!" I scream.

"Clove, you don't know why I'm here…"

"Mom! HONESTLY I DON'T CARE. NOTHING YOU EVER SAY WOULD MAKE THIS ALRIGHT. YOU TURNED YOUR BACK ON US! YOU TURNED YOUR BACK ON ME. I TRUSTED YOU! YOU KNOW WHAT DAD DOES TO ME!" I tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to escape, but was unsuccessful. I began to sob. "And mom, you tried to help. I know you did. And I fully understand why you left, but you didn't bring me with you. And you left and it just got worse." Tears are streaming down my face. I feel sick.

"What got worse?" Cato asked innocently from the door.

My heart sinks. This was the one secret I never wanted anyone to know about, especially Cato.

"Nothing," I wipe the tears from under my eyes. "Please, Shawn will you wait outside with Cato. I need to finish this conversation with our mother," I all but beg.

This was obviously new information to Cato. We never talked about my mom much. Come to think of it, we really don't talk about my father either. "Well just hurry, sign in ends in twenty minutes," he said as he started for the porch.

"You can go," I tell him. "I'll catch up."

"No, I'll wait for you."

"Cato," my voice strains. I can't have this right now. "Please get my brother signed in."

"Okay," Cato says before coming over to whisper in my ear. "I will find out what got worse, you will tell me tonight." With that Cato took Shawn and closed the door behind him.

I took a deep breath before turning back to my mother. "Why would you possibly come here today? You know what today is."

"Clove, I came here today because… because Rose was reaped when she was fifteen."

"Mom, what does Rosie have to do with anything? We aren't the same person."

"Honey, I just came to wish you luck. That is all."

"That's** all**?" My voice began to tremble again. "Not that you're sorry or you want us now?"

She didn't say a word.

"Well, if that was everything would you mind leaving because I have to get to the reaping."

I storm past her without a second glance. I can't believe that woman was naive enough to show up. I can't believe that I'm probably going to be late to the reaping. And worst of all, I can't believe Cato knows.

It started when I was seven, right after Rosie died. I was playing with four year old Shawn in the backyard when my father came outside with a metal spatula and hit me upside the head. He carried me by the arm and brought me into the living room; duct taped my arms and legs to the sofa and started hitting me, hard. He would scream at me. Blame me for Rose's death. That's when my mother walked in. They both screamed at each other. My mother never seemed to win these fights. He soon started hitting her too. This went on for three years, and then my mother left. Left me in the dust to deal with this alone.

After she left it got worse; so much worse. He started to blame me for mom leaving. Dad would hit me twice as hard and twice as long. As if to replace her I thought. After a few days of this new torture he stopped. That night he told me that if I didn't do exactly what he said he would kill Shawn. I did what he said.

I won't go into specifics, but that was the first time my father raped me. And it was not the last.

After these nights I would hate everyone and everything within a ten foot radius. If they came close I would yell. When people started asking why I was always so furious, I got extremely nervous. The worst was Cato though.

My father hit me one Monday. Right on the temple and it started to bleed. I was in the bathroom wiping away the red mess when Cato walked in. I had to lie to his face saying I tripped and hit my head on the counter top. I didn't go to training that day, Cato refused, telling me I could have a concussion.

When something like it happened again he got nosy. He started asking questions. I left training early that day; I felt so sick to my stomach with nerves.

That night was the night I almost tried to kill myself. I sat on the bathroom floor with a knife weighing the pros and cons of life. There were so many cons that I actually lost count. My pros list was very short.

1) Cato (would be crushed, at least I think)

2) Shawn

I was so afraid. So god damn afraid that if I died father would take it all out on Shawn. And I couldn't deal with that. I wouldn't let that happen.

So I didn't do or say anything, and things still happened.

Once I menstruated for the first time when I was fourteen he stopped. I was grateful. He doesn't pay much attention to us anymore. He sits outside staring off into space. I don't talk to him. I hope he rots in hell…

But what am I to tell Cato tonight? I knew him for almost three years while I was being physically and sexually abused. He once told me that we would never keep secrets from each other. But I broke this promise, keeping this one nice and safe in my mind, hoping he would never find out.

But now he has, and he'll never forgive me.

When I arrive to the sign in counter I sign in quickly and ran over to the fifteen year old girls. It begins shortly after.

The dumb old mayor starts talking about the Dark Days, but I don't really pay attention. I'm trying to spot Cato, to show him I got here.

Just then do I realize that Alena, the escort of District 2, is hand deep in the reaping bowl. She walks back to the microphone and reads out the name, "Clove Enright."

In that moment I finally meet eyes with Cato.

Everyone applauds except him.

* * *

**Kourtnie speaks: **8 months ago I wrote this and it still kills me. I don't know, this is how I've always seen Clove? Not much going for her, rough family life. And now that I have this it makes it so much more real and I hate it. I would say it gets better from here but sadly it doesn't. My poor innocent baby.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I hate when I write short chapters. I always feel like these are short.

* * *

Maybe I am just like Rosie. Maybe my mother was right. Maybe, just maybe I had heard the wrong name. But when Cato's expression goes from concern to absolute panic I know it really is me.

The girls around me move apart so I can get through. Why are they all smiling?! I'm about to be thrown into an arena to kill.

As I make my way to the stage I never tare my eyes from Cato's. Maybe it's just my eyes, but it looks like he's shaking.

Alena puts her arm around me and asks for volunteers. I stood terrified, but changed my expression quickly. I have to remember the most sacred rule in training.

It's as if I can hear Darryl, my trainer saying, "If a weapon leader is to be reaped, no one may volunteer." Basically if you are the best at your weapon out of everyone in the district, you're screwed and are going into the Games.

Damn it with my precise accuracy with knives. Why didn't I pick spears or swords that are practically too heavy to pick up and throw?

I can feel my face grow into a deadly grin, to show the other tributes that I'm ready. I have important things in my life that I'm not ready to give up yet.

Alena is already walking back from the boys bowl when I come back into reality.

The boys name is Matthew Remington. I don't know him. He's kinda of on the small side compared to most of the other boys in the district. He has green eyes and dirty blonde hair. He probably wouldn't have survived in the Games, such a tiny thing. It wouldn't have mattered, for Alena asks for volunteers and about fifteen men shout out. These men couldn't be called boys, they were way too huge. They all must be eighteen I thought.

In District 2, volunteers were a common thing, nothing to sweat about. The problem was choosing. Never have I seen less than ten people volunteer at a time. Usually the way the officials choose if from our latest training test; whoever scored the highest would be the volunteer. Right before Alena comes back to announce who the newest tribute is, a very familiar husky voice volunteers.

I'm looking down, paying no attention until the voice echoes across the stage. I continue to stare at the tiny pink bows on my flats as he approaches Alena.

Everybody knows Cato. Even Alena, who was from the Capitol, at least knew that, unbelievably he scored perfect on the last training test.

I begin to beg to myself that this voice was somebody else. "And what is your name?" Alena asks, blushing under her pure white face.

"Cato Fuller," he stammers out, unsure of himself.

"Well, wonderful. It's always great to get volunteers. Especially ones that are brave, intelligent and smart like you are."

The mayor then starts to read the Treaty of Treason, but I zone out completely.

I cannot believe he did this. I stare bullets at the side of his head, but he doesn't look my way. Why did he do this? I am completely scared stiff. If I win, he dies and if he wins, I die. I don't like either outcome. No matter what, we will lose each other. Why wasn't he a good little boy and just let me go in alone, so I can come back to him?

That was when I started reading into this situation even further. I **can't** die. I've faced months of fear, fearing my father would hurt my little brother. But I can't live without Cato, he's my safe haven. When I'm depressed and lonely he is the only person I can talk to. I can't come home without a friend in the world.

My panic attack is interrupted by the ceremonial handshake. I know he doesn't want to face me, but he turns toward me with apologizes in his eyes. We both are expressionless. Many people out in that crowd know we are best friends. I wonder if Panam can see it too.

We are ushered into the Justice Building that I've been in many times. Once when my parents got the divorce official, another when I won awards for training, even once for cute little Shawn for getting an A on a hard exam in primary school; all things that were principally good things. That was until now.

Cato whispers, "I'm so sorry, but I couldn't…" but he was rudely cut off when Alena leads me into a separate room.

"Alena, I need to talk to Cato now, it will only be a second," I say as I head for the door.

"Now, now dear you will have plenty of time to talk to him on the train. **Now** your friends and family will say good-bye." She spins on her heel to the door.

"Well that sucks because Cato's my only friend and my family hates me."

"Then you have to sit in this room for an hour alone my dear. I'm quite sorry," she says as she exits.

Maybe not too alone. I know Shawn will come in to say goodbye, but nobody else.

About two minutes after my thought Shawn walks in with tear filled eyes. He walks straight into my arms. I start rubbing his back; reassuring him that everything will be okay. Aren't I supposed to be the one being comforted? Not the other way around.

"Please come home to me Cici." God, he knows I hate that nickname. On the other hand I definitely like it better than the other one, "Goya." Like where the hell did that come from?

"Shawn, I have no idea what to do yet. I have to think it all over. But you have to promise me that if I don't get out of that arena you can't let dad hurt you. I don't care what you do but if he hits you once, leave. I don't care where you go. Just get away from him. Okay?"

Shawn nods before hugging me again. He might not have shown that he knew, but I knew he knew that dad would hit me. He would see the blood. He would see the bruises, hear my cries at night.

That's when the Peacekeepers come in and took him away. There you have it, my life back in District 2. Shawn. I mean obviously Cato too, but I can't speak at him until we get on the train.

I'm looking at the little pink bows on my flats again when I hear the door open. In complete mystery as to who it could be, I look up.

My mother with red rimmed eyes comes over to me, arms extended. I don't hesitate to run into them. I still hate her for everything. She's screwed up my entire life by leaving. But now I need someone to comfort me before I lose it. I'm about to go over that wall and start crying. And I can't cry. I'm from District 2. I'm supposed to love the Games and be forceful all the time. I'm supposed to be a killing machine.

But I'm not and I don't want to become one.

My mother is the first to speak. "Clove, I love you. I love you so much. I'm sorry about what I did. But I came back to get you and your brother. You can't be living with that man anymore. Clove I miss you and need you back in my life."

Great. Now she tells me.

"And baby, I can see you're conflicted but you need to come back home to me and your brother."

I don't know what to say. Is she actually saying that she's going to take us away from dad? Why didn't she offer this earlier? Why hasn't she tried to contact me for years?

"Honey, I need you to have your priorities straight. Do not die for that boy," she says gesturing to the room next to us.

"But mom, you don't understand…"

"Clove, I understand well enough that you love that boy, and you want him to come home instead of you."

'Love that boy?' 'Love that boy.' Do I love him? I mean we're best friends. And I really like him. But I know he doesn't see me that way.

"I can't say anything else because time is almost up, but please forget about him. I can't lose another daughter to these games."

The Peacekeepers open the door and mom looks back. She kisses my forehead before wishing me good luck.

Right now in the moment I'm flustered. I think choosing between Cato and my mother will be harder than the actual Games itself.

* * *

**Kourtnie speaks: **Aww my little angel is conflicted. (P.S. as of right now I plan on having the original ending of THG, so yes *cry cry* my baby will die in these games. !HOWEVER! if I enjoy writing this story as much as I did last summer, then I'll do a special alternate ending.)


End file.
